Courageous Ron
by K N Black
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Year six for the trio and surprise surprise, chapter begins with Ron and Hermione fighting. RHr fanfic. If you do review please be gentle, it's my first one!


"Why do you always have to fight with me?" Screamed Hermione Granger to (of course) Ronald Weasley.

"Me? Fight with you! I'd be out of my mind before I wanted that!" He retorted back, his voice echoing off the empty (except for Harry, cowering in the corner this was definitely one of the worst fights so far) common room walls."Then what is it Ronald, hmm? Why is it that we fight **all the time!** We fought about Viktor and the Yule Ball 2 years ago. And I certainly didn't start those! It's you who has the problem that starts our fights! You didn't like Viktor or you're jealous that—""Jealous? IS THAT WHY I START THE FIGHTS HERMIONE? What about the fights we had about Scabbers, WAS I JEALOUS THEN?""I'm talking about the big fights." Came Hermione's voice, deadly calm."Oh, so I guess Scabber's isn't important enough to be considered a big fight. All because you just don't want to blame yourself for all those fights!" At this Hermione's eyes flashed."You mean Pettigrew, not Scabbers...I'm going to bed." She muttered."Oh no you don't! **Not until we** **settle this!**" But it was too late; Hermione was already walking away towards her dormitory. Then he made the mistake-he opened his mouth: "I don't know how Krum is happy with you," He mumbled in an undertone. But it was loud enough for Hermione to hear. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. At which point Harry chose to stand up and excuse himself, but he went unnoticed. Hermione was looking daggers at Ron, her eyes brimming with tears. It was like that for several moments, Ron dreading what was next and Hermione on the verge of crying. Before Hermione swept out of the common room and out the portrait hole. Ron groaned.

"Hermione..." He said prior to exiting after her.

It took almost 20 minutes before Ron actually found Hermione, hiding in the unused Charms classroom. _Typical Hermione_, Ron thought, _running to a_ _classroom for comfort_.

"Hermone-" He began but Hermione turned away from him. "You know I didn't mean it, I was just angry...it sorta slipped out." Hermione glanced at him sitting beside her, tears streaming down her face. The was a very pregnant pause then-

"He broke up with me." She whispered.

"Who?" Ron inquired, puzzled. Hermione gave him a look, and then it dawned on him. "KRUM!? Oh I'm gonna beat him so-""Ron! I'm fine ok? It's just it was kind of a shock that's all." Then she frowned "Besides, you were right, who'd be happy with a great prat like me?" she laughed unconvincingly. Ron, shocked that the work prat was actually said from her mouth, stared. When he regained speech he resumed shouting at her."I would! And I'm happy with you now! AND I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN THAT SO DROP IT!" Seeing the frightened look on her face, Ron attempted a friendlier conversation. "So- er, why would he break up with you?" Hermione sighed."He said it was the distance but I'm sure it's just that I'm a very bad kisser or something stupid like that." She laughed again, Ron grinned rather forcibly, _in my dreams she was always a great kisser, _he thought. Then he gritted his teeth, knowing full well he would never find out for sure. _God I'm pathetic._"Something on your mind, Ron?""Uh, no...ahem" Ron knew it was definitely not time to admit it openly to her. _I fancy my best friend..._He shuddered."In that case, I'm fine now so you can go." But by the way she said that it was clear she wasn't fine. And sure enough, moments later Hermione began to cry again. "I suppose you're happy though Ron," She said through tears, "I mean now I'm single so you won't be..." She didn't finish her sentence; she had just caught sight of Ron's face. _He looked hurt. __And incredibly adorable._"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry I was only joking but **obviously** that was the wrong thing to say." When he didn't answer she added in a murmur "You do have feelings for me...?"

"WHAT?" He exclaimed loudly, looking startled. _Well that got his attention..._

"Erm-oh well, you know..." She mumbled nervously."NO I DON'T KNOW HERMIONE, PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME!""Well, Ron, I've been ignoring it too. I thought well no that couldn't be it, that's not why we fight, because we're friends and that would ruin our friendship-""IGNORING WHAT?""Ron, don't!" There was a hint of panic in her voice, this made Ron calm down. He was frowning slightly, lost in thought."Hermione, are you trying to say something? Because you know you can tell me anything." Hermione took a quick look at him. Once he said this, the mood changed. There was tension in the air and his face had softened. He gave the impression of being...hopeful, was it?"Same to you." They were within inches of each other. "Anything you want to tell me...just say it..." she continued dreamily. _Why was she acting this way? There were always awkward silences between them, it was just part of there friendship. But this seemed different._ Ron got up and had now moved several steps closer to her, as she stood up in front of him. _Ha, she was right he was about to break down and tell her..._But they just sat there, in the empty Charms classroom gazing longingly at each other. Hermione's mind began to wander, but just as she did so she felt a slight pressure on her lips...Ron was kissing her. He even wrapped his arms around her. _Where did he learn to kiss like that? _She was so shocked she can't even remember kissing him back. Though it only lasted a few seconds it was sweet all the same...Ron pulled away shocked at his own nerve, it had happened so quickly that now he had done it, he was left extremely confused. It was way out of his character to do something as risky as this! His stomach plummeted, _he would probably be rejected..._

Along with a scowl on his face to hide disappointment, Ron took the silence as his cue to exit.


End file.
